The Girls Get Their Men
by Justice and Roses
Summary: Olivia, Melinda, Casey, Alex and Caroline from the Major Case Squad all come up with an idea to get their men. Once was John’s and Casey’s Office Karaoke, but got changed. Little Crossover with CI


_Title: _**The Girls Get Their Men**

_Disclaimer_: **It's mine, all mine! (Best friend whispers in ear) It's not mine? It's Dick Wolf's? Dammit! Satan, I want my soul back!**

_Summary: _**Olivia, Melinda, Casey, Alex and Caroline (from the Major Case Squad) all come up with an idea to get their men. Once was John's and Casey's Office Karaoke, but got changed. Little Crossover with CI**

_A/N: _**Here's how it is, everyone is single, including Melinda. This is dedicated to JusticeIsBlind13, for reviewing most of my stories and as an apology for the last story. I didn't mean it I swear! It also has your favorite pairings in here. I just hope you like.**

**The SVU Girls Get Their Men**

"And that's how my plan will work," Olivia said. "Any questions?" Casey nodded. "Why is it **your **plan? Me and Melinda helped too," Casey said.

"Yeah," Melinda said. Olivia folded her arms. "Alright, **our** plan will work. Now remember, Casey, you get the costumes and Melinda, you get the radio and music." Olivia said.

"And what will you be doing, Liv?" Melinda asked. "I'll call Alex and Caroline from the Major Case Squad, and see if they want to join," Olivia replied.

"Tell them not forget their men, Liv." Melinda said. "Alright, we'll meet here again in an hour. Bring everything here," Casey said. They agreed as they left Casey's office.

Olivia went back to her desk while Casey and Melinda went towards the elevator.

"Liv, what's with you guys?" Her partner, Elliot asked. "Yeah, ya'll been acting weird for three days straight." Fin said.

"Maybe they'll turn us into the government to brainwash us into thinking women deserve better rights," John said. They all laughed, except for Olivia.

"Sexist pigs," Olivia muttered. She picked her phone and started dialing.

* * *

Half an hour later, Bobby Goren, Alex Eames, Mike Logan, and Caroline Barek from the Major Case Squad came into the room.

"Olivia, you said you needed us?" Alex said. Olivia stood up. "Yeah, Alex, Caroline, can you follow me? Um, Bobby, Mike, just relax for a minute." Olivia took Alex and Caroline to Casey's office.

Mike sat near by Fin's and Munch's desk, while Bobby sat in Olivia's chair.

"Elliot, guys, can you tell me what's going on?" Bobby asked. The guys shrugged.

"We have no idea," Elliot said.

* * *

"You understand?" Olivia asked. Alex and Caroline nodded. Then Melinda came in.

"I got the stuff, Liv. Hey Alex, hey Caroline." Melinda said. "Hey," Alex and Caroline said.

"Is Casey here yet?" Melinda asked. Just then, Casey came in all upset.

"New York sucks," Casey said, throwing her bag on her desk. "What happened Casey?" Olivia asked.

"The store sold our costumes to some drag queens, and left us with this!" Casey said, holding a costume in her hands.

The girls gasped. Their new costumes were strippers' clothes. "There's no way I'm wearing that!" Melinda said. "Me neither," Alex said.

"Hey, these are non-refundable! Either we wear them or I just wasted fifty bucks for nothing!" Casey said.

"I guess you wasted fifty bucks for nothing then," Melinda said. "'Cause I'm not wearing that."

"Maybe you can donate them or sell them, Casey," Caroline said.

"Well, girls, I guess we have no choice, but to put them on." Olivia said. The girls looked at her.

"What?!" The girls cried. "Come on, ladies, let's do it for our men." Olivia pleaded.

They were silent. Casey gave in first. "Alright, Liv. But, you're going out first." Casey said.

Suddenly, all the girls caved in. Well, except for Melinda. "I'm still not doing it," She said.

"Come on Melinda," Alex begged. "No," Melinda said. "Please Melinda, you wanted the last verses." Casey begged. "Read my lips, no." Melinda said.

"Alright," Olivia said. "Let's just get on with it." She took the costumes out of the bag.

* * *

"I wonder what the girls are up to," Mike said. "Yeah," the guys said. Melinda put the radio on a desk. She went back to Casey's office.

"What the hell was that about?" Bobby asked. The rest of the guys shrugged.

Melinda sat on the desk with the radio. "Ready, girls?" she asked.

"Olivia, remember you go first." Caroline said. Melinda pressed play. All of the guys looked at the girls in surprise.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
_  
_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
_

Olivia and Caroline were dressed in the 'Sexy Stripper Cop' costume. Casey and Alex were dressed in the 'Lovelies Lawyer' costume. Melinda went back to Casey's office. "You girls got no shame," she muttered. Olivia sang. Neither Alex nor Casey wanted to sing.

_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

Caroline sung next.

_You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
_

The girls assaulted the guys by sashaying their way towards them, and dancing in front of them. All of them were speechless.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Melinda saw them dancing and singing to the guys. I should be doing that too, she thought. Wait, don't count yourself out yet. She thought. She looked at her costume. "The things I do for my man." She sighed.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Your part is coming up, you can hurry up and join us, Melinda, Olivia thought. Melinda came out. She wore her 'Delicate Doctor' costume. She took her position near her man. She did what the girls were doing and was singing.

_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)_

Melinda sung the rest. The rest of the girls looked and smiled at her.

_  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

The girls sung their parts too.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
_

_  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
_

_  
C'mon baby loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
baby wont ya loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
_

_  
I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
_

_  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
_

_  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ohhhh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) _

The song ended. The girls sat on their men's lap. "So, how was that?" Casey asked.

"Wow," Was all the men could say. The girls giggled. "For a minute there Melinda, I thought you weren't gonna join." Caroline said.

Melinda smiled. "I couldn't leave my man hanging," she said.

Captain Cragen came out of his office and looked at the scene he was witnessing. "This is NYPD's finest." he said, muttering. He went back inside his office.

Everyone laughed. "Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starved." Casey said.

"Yeah, all that dancing made me hungry." Alex said. "Hold on," Melinda said. "I agreed to do this, but I'm sure as hell not going anywhere with **this** on."

* * *

**End! Tell me what you think. I may get a few flames for this. I just wanted the girls to have the same costumes except for Melinda. The costumes weren't accurate. Oh, and the couples were: Elliot&Olivia, Melinda&Fin, Casey&Munch, Bobby&Alex, and Caroline&Mike. The song was Buttons-Pussycat Dolls. And for all who read Love's a Bitch on Valentine's Day and/or Olivia Says You Got a Long Way to Go, the stories might be delayed because I got tests this whole week. God, I hate tests!**


End file.
